Trapped
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: She was so happy at the moment she doesn't know how to express it.


My very first fanfic! I wrote this fic in one of my notebooks last March 24-26 2010, but due to my sickness called "laziness" ( I knows all of you knows it.), I haven't uploaded ….

Sorry for the OOC-ness. I do believe the 'formula' Kyoya Hibari + romance = OOC-ness. Only Akira Amano-san can change that. -.-

This is in TYL! So Chome is 23 years old while Hibari is 26 years old.

So here comes the story…Hope you'll like it! ^^

Chrome sat down on a chair nearby and took a glass of wine the waiter is serving . She is in a party a famous Mafioso in Italy organized. Hibari told her to come for he needs the information Mukuro had found out inside the Millefiore's base. It was a mask party so she had difficulty in finding him.

"Where are you, Cloud Guardian?" she murmured before taking another sip in her wine.

Hibari is dressed in a black coat and violet polo inside. He wore a half white mask with violet glitters. He roams around searching for the female guardian of mist and there, he spotted her wearing an indigo knee-length dress with a black belt around her tummy. Her mask covers only her right eye with the middle part where the eye is supposed to be seen, was covered in black. Her violet hair was curled on the lower part. She was looking so gorgeous and…so stunning. No wonder why every man passing in front never forgot to stare at her.

Hibari walked to her and suddenly grabbed her wrist making her stand up and was nearly to trip. She was at first thinking who was the person who dragged her because she was ready to attack it but the moment she caught the glimpse of that emotionless face, she already knew to whom it belongs. She sighed with relief because she doesn't want to be inside that room any longer. The moment they got away from the mansion, Hibari had released her wrist .

They're now away from the mansion that is surrounded by trees. Hibari is in front of her and they walk keeping distance from each other. They were walking farther and farther and Hibari didn't bother to release any word from his mouth. Chrome was afraid to speak because he just might bite her to death. At last, they stopped in the middle of tall trees and the mansion was nowhere to be found.

"Speek." Hibari said without turning around.

"Ano…Mukuro-sama told me that Byakuran has the Giglio Nero Famiglia by his side. Their leader is Luce's granddaughter, Uni. He also said that she seems to be hypnotized by Byakuran." Chome explained." He hadn't confirmed it yet and now, Byakuran leads the Giglio Nero Famiglia."

" Is that all?" he said his back facing Chrome.

"Hai. Mukuro-sama is still trying hard to know information inside the Mellone base. Please be at ease for now." She replied not showing any sign of emotion.

A "Hm" was all he replied then stared at the skies for a while.

Chrome suddenly felt droplets of water on her head and it started to rain. She puled an umbrella from her pouch then walked to Hibari. The rain poured harder so they stick together, closer to each other. When Hibari turned to face her, Chrome's face showed a hint of pink. She looked directly at his grey eyes and he returned her look by staring back at her violet oval. There was a n awkward silence between them but it was like they were talking to each other , silently.

"We can't go back." Hibari said breaking the silence.

"Yes, it seems like that." Chrome turned away and broke the eye contact.

Then suddenly Chrome heard something hissing so she turned around searchin for the thing.

"Nani?" (what) Hibari was searching, too but for a place to stay when Chrome felt unconscious.

"Oi!" a snake had bitten her and suddenly disappeared.

Hibari immediately carried Chrome into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"How troublesome." He said as he felt rain on his head.

Chrome woke up by the sudden roll of thunder. She felt dizzy and when she looked around, she was in a familiar place.

"Where am..I?" she said holding her head for support.

Hibari was sitting on a chair near the fire place. Everything was made of wood then she suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Huh! W-what happened? The venom!" she panicked when she regained her memories. She sat down on the bed she was laid on.

"I took it of you." Hibari said not looking at her. His wet coat was on the table and he only wears his purple polo folded up to his elbows.

"But, how did you do that?" Chrome asked curiously.

"You don't have to know that" then suddenly Hibari stood up and dragged his feet unto the bed near Chrome then put his hand on her forehead.

"Ano, Hibari-san…" she said while his hand is on her forehead.

"You were having a fever." He took his hand away and took a look at Chrome's blushing face.

"Hibari-san I have a question. Why do you wnt to fight Mukuro-sama so badly?" she asked knowing that it's none of her business but its out of curiosity Hibari didn't answer.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer." Chrome looked down.

"Because he took away my pride."Chrome felt something from him that she cannot understand.

_Pride? Why is pride so important to him? _Chrome thought to herself.

"I see…" she replied silently.

"Why do you trust him so much? To give him such loyalty, he doesn't deserve it." Hibari didn't know why he would like to know, the words just blurted out from his mouth.

"Chigau. Mukuro-sama deserves more than what I gives him because he saved me from death. He's the reason I'm alive." Chrome said softly.

**(A/N: chigau-no)**

"He's just using you, herbivore." Hibari replied emotionless.

"I don't care if he's just using me. As long as I am useful to him, I'm happy." Hibari was quite shocked from her reply.

"And why do you say that?" he asked, again.

"Mukuro-sama was the only person who told me that he needs me." Chrome said looking at Hibari's eyes. He can see that she is being serious by looking at her oval orbs and he somewhat felt something he cannot describe.

"Sawada needs you."

"Yes I know that but, I don't think I can be of any help…without Mukuro-sama to help me." The woman said looking down.

"Don't be so dependent on him. You have to fight for yourself." Hibari said looking down at her.

Hibari turned to go back to his seat but to his surprise, Chrome grabbed his wrist.

"I'll bite you to-"

"Help me Hibari-san." Chrome pleaded. "Help me become strong…like you."

She let go of his hand then he turned to look at her, again. Suddenly a loud roll of thunder made Chrome surprised enough to pull Hibari close to her. Followed by another loud thunder, Chrome is now hugging Hibari tightly. He can feel her trembling. She was so surprised she didn't know what she has done. Hibari didn't return her hug but surprisingly, he let her hug him.

When Chrome realized what she has done, she immediately pulled away. "Go-gomen nasai…" Chrome blushed.

**(A/N: gomen nasai-sorry)**

"We still can't go back" Hibari said ignoring her apology.

"Demo! Watashi wa…watashi wa hontoni gome-" she was stopped when Hibari suddenly pushed his lips against her lips that send her lying on the bed him on top of her. She felt as he asked for an entrance and opened her lips a little. Chrome closed her eye and savored the moment. He put his hands on her back while Chrome put her hands on his chest. She felt his heart beat. Hibari went down to her neck kissing and licking it. She moaned softly. She was confused at the moment. She doesn't know why all of this is happening. But whatever the reason is, she liked the situation she is in now.

He went up for her lips again, her hands making their way on his neck then to his raven black hair. Chrome couldn't explain her feelings but …she likes it. And maybe, for some reason, she likes Hibari. More than how she likes Mukuro. She felt that he understands her, and her weakness.

When Hibari pulled away from the kiss, Chrome tried to follow but then he spoke, "I'm going to sleep. If you make any noise, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said making his way beside her in the bed while Chrome blushed deeply. It was her first passionate kiss. She wondered why Hibari did it to her. Was it out of lust? Or out of love? Being the clueless woman that she is, she let the thing let go of her mind.

She smiled then said "Arigatou, Hibari-san."

As she drifted of to sleep, she felt Hibari's arms snaking around her belly and his chin on her shoulder. She was so happy at the moment she don't know how to express it.

Ok I know it, I suck. But I hope it was kinda good fot you guys.

I'm going to write more 1896 fanfictions because I adore them!kyahahahahah! xD

When I saw Chrome wearing Shimon Middle High uniform I was like "Oh my gosh! Chrome has breasts that big?" hahaha I'm not a pervert guys I just noticed it because it was obvious. Love chrome to the extreme! But I don't like ryohei to the extreme :D

Any reactions will be appreciated! ^^

And of course, what kind of author wouldn't like reviews?


End file.
